


A Taste of Charel

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Spelen of Sterven
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bullying, Chance Meetings, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, High School, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nederlands | Dutch, Oral Sex, Random Encounters, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Based off the short story by Anna Blaman and the 1990 film. When Kees and Charel have an encounter after school, the boys feelings for each other are tested and tensions rise up. Slight homophobic and bullying speech. Please be warned yet enjoy. Comment if you want me to continue or write a separate story.





	A Taste of Charel

It was a ordinary cool Fall day. I was walking back home from school. I walked past the same court that I passed everyday… and as usual there was the local bully gang. A bunch of sexy, dirty-minded classmates. I always got a boner when walking near them... fuck even sitting with them!

Anyway my names Kees van Woude, I’m 15…tall, skinny, dark short hair and brown eyes. This one boy my eyes locked on is GORGEOUS…This is Charel! He has wavy dark blonde hair, strong handsome face, with sky-blue eyes. He had on a Black hoodie Red with the school logo in silver and blue jeans. He had a thick silver link chain around his neck, and he had a nice figure. He saw me staring at him, and jogged over.

“What the fuck you looking at "Bitch"?” 

I shrugged my shoulders. Charel then whispered in my ear “I see how you look at me in class- you want me to fuck you don’t you – just can't take your eyes off me”. 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Yeah I'm gay, a secret I've tried to keep. But this boy always turns me on! 

I opened my mouth and said “No”. Charel knew I was lying….he could see my cock pressing against my black jeans. He told me to follow him, and not say a word. Waving a hand at his friends as we walked to wherever the hell he was taking me.

I walked a few meters behind him…. scared but still hot for him. We came up at an ordinary apartment. I followed him up four flights of stairs. “This is my room 'Little Kees' ”…we walked in…it smelt of booze and the cigarettes the boys at school smoked on break. My cock was hard and oozing already. Charel broke my daze by shouting "Boo!" and jerked a thumb at a flight of stair up ahead. We went into his room….in a silent flash, he pushed me down on his King Size bed. The apartment was small, and his room was a mess with books, trash and sports gear scattered. The mix of soda, sweat and BO was hot though. 

He lit up a joint, and proceeded to smoke it…I was getting hard just on the fumes and his killer smile! Charel then sits on my thighs and pressed my nose into his sweaty warm chest, then pushed my mouth on to his.

“Take a taste you cute poof” he ordered. I did. Good God I love it!

“So what turns you on, how do you like it? In the ass? My smell? Or juicy cum?”….I said “cum”. I’ve always loved cum since age twelve….when I masturbate, I always lick it up happy.

Charel smirked “Good little "sissy" boy”. He then left the room and came back to my shock with another classmate, Bert Koster. “What I tell you Bert? – he's a sweet piece isn't he?”

Next to Charel, Bert is tall in height like most of the boys at school, and his body gave off a sexy smell. His neck was tilted off to the one shoulder, a square chin and handsome face along with a prominent forehead followed by bright and clear green eyes and blonde hair that curled in a cowlick above his forehead in a way that looked “beautiful”. I sometimes get turned on when his lips part and his eyes look at me- it always makes him look heroic and is more sexy when naked in the locker room shower.

I gulped. 

“Lay down on the bed, Kees” Charel said. 

I did as my sexy blonde crush and his friend ordered (I think Bert is around 17). Charel pulled out a fresh condom from his pocket, and a pair of smelly boxers off the floor. He gave me the boxers to smell, inhaling the scent made my cock jump. 

“Suck Bert's cock” Charel whispered in my ear as Bert removed his pants with a smug look on his face, exposing his long cock. I nervously knelt under Bert and sucked the long red cock that stuck out….but soon it got bigger. Bert had to be about 9 inches….and red hot- a dream come true! All three of us got up on the bed, and Charel removed my clothes. He removed his. His cock was beyond gorgeous, and so was his whole body! Bert was humping my mouth now…and bits of pre-cum were squirting everywhere. I never thought I'd be living out my dreams today!

“Let Bert squirt all over your sweet chest…yeah….ohh yeah Kees….rub that delicious cum all over you….fuck, yeah!” Charel's cocky dirty character I just love. Charel’s cock was purple, big and fat….and oh so hot! He wanted to ram his down my throat now! Bert's cock was growing fatter too and I saw him eyeing my ass…. I quickly masturbated Bert close to my face, sticking out my tongue. I was dripping with Bert's tangy cum…from my face down my white chest.

“Yeah you little faggot princess, lick that cum, rub it all over your cute body”. I did! Then Bert came again…his fat red dick blew a huge wad of cum over my face, then my chest…it just kept burping out….wad after wad of sticky watery boy cum.

“Oh yeah sweets! That’s good shit…drink his cum Kees….suck Bert’s cum…Hh yeah little Kees, fucking EAT IT” Charel ordered as he toyed with my cock.

I did as I was told. Charel’s heavy warm balls were smacking my wet cum-stained chin, and then his cock erupted all inside my hungry mouth. His cum mixed with Bert's as it dribbled down my face, limbs and stomach. Charel’s stomach and sexy toned chest were also covered in boy cum. Bert jumped off the bed, and Charel lay on me…sucking my mouth. Our tongues twisting wildly….he rubbed our cum soaked bodies together. Then he wanked me off…and I came in his hand. He smeared it over his face and french kissed me again. All I could smell was sweat and cum of two boys I dreamed of…and I was loving every minute it!

Charel was again hard…he turned his radio on, and light mood music played. “Get between my thighs my little treat”….I did. I licked his smooth athletic thighs. He had tattoos up his legs. “Now suck my balls and cock”.

Within seconds Charel was cumming again. “Oh fuck, oh yeah Kees, oh fuck keep goin'” his sweaty, smooth hot legs pinned me down hard as he filled my mouth with his delicious burning cum. We spent the rest of the afternoon fucking in his bed. He was as hot for real as he was in my fantasies. Then I went back to my house, and wanked myself mad. When my parents got back, I had passed out happy I had the best sex ever as I imagined my afternoon with Marcus and Bert. Praying it will happen another day soon!


End file.
